Ghost of the League
by Spidey108
Summary: Dan was called many things. Menace, Public Enemy, Murderer, Thief, Sadist... But can he be a hero again? Will he gain that chance? Will he give himself that chance? Or will he forever be known as a Villain? Find out as he has a fresh start in a universe where nobody even heard of him. Rated T for now, may be M later and will follow the DCAU shows.
1. Chapter 1: Dan's Return

_**Chapter 01: Dan's Return**_

A blue skinned Ghost, wearing a purple cloak looked at multiple screens with his red eyes as he held a purple staff with a clock on it.

His name is Clockwork the Ghost Master of Time.

The one who knows all, sees all and is forbidden from interfering.

Not that the law stopped him when it mattered.

But there is one thing bothering him.

The screens he were watching showed many different versions of the same person.

One of them was a white haired teen with green eyes, wearing a black and white Hazmat suit with a Ghostly DP emblem on the chest carrying a Goth Girl with black hair and amethyst eyes past a statue of him.

The other showed the same teen as a Seventeen year old wearing a black unitard and white vest as he lead a team of metahuman and mutants.

The third one showed the teen as a fourteen year old with a Naked Mole Rat in his pocket and a red head girl with green eyes next to him as they talked in school.

The final one showed a teen wearing a hazmat suit, gauntlets, combat boots and a dark cloak in the shadows who dove in and tackled a mechanical Ghost before leaving a device on his chest, electrocuting it.

All four of them were connected.

The reason Clockwork was watching all four of them was because three of them weren't supposed to exist.

He claims that he see's all there is, but there are beings more powerful than he is that are capable of doing stuff without even him knowing.

And he noticed in his meddling with these three worlds that they originate from the Original Phantom's world.

They were the same in every aspect and yet someone meddled with time to make small changes.

'_Who did this?_' Clockwork wondered.

If there was one thing he hated, it was not knowing something.

It didn't happen that often, but when it did he wasn't sure how to react.

And one of them happened when he was trying to save Daniel's family in one of the worlds.

'_Four different Phantom's._' Clockwork looked at them all and what they would go through. '_Same person, same history for some until a certain point, but vastly different._'

There were some people like the Beyonder and Uatu the Watcher who could interfere without even him knowing, but this didn't seem like them.

'_Could the Observors have something to do with it?_' He thought remembering his annoying bosses.

Then Clockwork paused as he felt another shift in time.

'_Another one I don't know about._' Clockwork opened a portal to find the world with the Justice League in it.

Amity Park was there but-.

'_Where's Daniel?_' Clockwork checked only to see that the Fenton's don't exist in that world, neither does Vlad Masters.

Skulker was human, as was Ember and the Box Ghost.

Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley were there and young adults.

But Danny wasn't.

'_Someone wiped him from existance in this world._' Clockwork realized as he looked into what could happen and his eyes widened at seeing the future. '_No, only Daniel can beat this._'

He made to move to one of the screens when he spotted a rattled Thermos.

It was the Original Dan.

Approaching it, Clockwork picked it up before looking at a portal, seeing what could happen with his idea.

It would be close, but it was the best because he could see from the sheer power of the enemy, Daniel wouldn't stand a chance.

Not even if all four of the Phantom's he was watching teamed-up.

... But Dan could.

Praying that he wasn't about to make a mistake, Clockwork opened the top of the Thermos and pressed the button.

A dark voice laughed as smoke came out of the Thermos taking the form of a tall blue skinned Ghost with flickering white hair and glowing red eyes. He wore a white suit with a black stripe in the middle that held a Ghostly white DP emblem on the front, it was cut off to the pants by a white belt and he wore white boots and black gloves. A white cape fell from his shoulders to his feet.

"Freedom." He said in his dark voice before turning to see Clockwork. "Time Master." He said with a hint of a sneer. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company."

"I have a deal for you." Clockwork said putting the Thermos down.

Dan Phantom crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, indicating that he was listening.

"You now exist outside of time and as such I am able to wipe you from existance." Clockwork said making Dan tense up. "However I am willing to have you be on Parole if you do a simple job."

"And what does this... Job entail?" Dan asked annoyed that Clockwork could wipe him from existance.

"Merely defeating an opponent that only you may be able to defeat-."

"May?" Dan asked before seeing the four portals that Clockwork was looking at earlier. "What is this?"

"Your past." Clockwork explained turning to an old man. "Four different versions because someone is interfering with the timeline."

Dan easily recognized the one he was from. "So the world knows who he is and accepts him?" He asked in confusion. "I always figured the stupid GIW would get to him or that our cheesehead of an Arch Enemy would try to kill him."

"So what are the terms of my... Parole?" Dan asked turning to Clockwork. "And who do I fight?"

"As long as you don't kill innocent people in the world you're going to, I won't interfere." Clockwork answered easily. "As for who you fight, it will be revealed in time."

"So what you're saying is that you're sending me in blind?" Dan asked in annoyance.

"You'll have six years to prepare for this battle." Clockwork said mysteriously. "Trust me when I say that you'll realize what it is."

"Whatever." Dan said before sighing. "I guess I'll just find a way to amuse myself with whatever this world has to offer."

'_Especially if the alternative is being wiped from existance._'

Clockwork smiled as he opened a portal. "Then step on through, I've already made records for you as well as purchased a place you'll be staying at."

Dan raised an eyebrow, although he wasn't complaining.

Taking a step, he heard Clockwork. "Oh and I've taken the liberty of adding your human form again."

"What?!" Dan spun around but the portal closed on him. "Damn that meddling time walker!"

Looking around the apartment he was in, Dan realized it looked like his old room when he was fourteen. '_I wonder._' Turning invisible, Dan phased through the building to see Amity Park and he lived in the same building as FentonWorks... Only without the Ops Center or the Neon Sign.

"He has a weird sense of humor." Dan commented as he went back into the building.

Standing in front of the mirror in his closet, Dan focused as the all-too familiar rings of light surrounded him and went their seperate ways showing a twenty-five year old man with messy black hair, a black goatee and blue eyes, wearing a grey business suit.

"Hm." Dan inspected his form. "Not bad, I'll give him that-." Then Dan's eyes widened when he realized it was the adult look for Danny Fenton.

Shaking his head, Dan exited the room and walked down to see plain furniture, no pictures and a regular TV as well as a Fridge.

Opening the Fridge, Dan was pleasently surprised that it was well stocked.

It even had beer.

Taking a can and opening it, Dan chugged it before deciding to see if the lab was there and phased into the basement.

It was there, but it was empty.

Dan blinked as he saw an afterimage of his fourteen year old self being electrocuted in the area where the portal was in his old time.

Shaking his head, Dan groaned. "Don't tell me I'm feeling remorse, I got rid of my human emotions-." Then Dan glared at the wall. "Of course, that's why Clockwork gave me my human form back."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After that discovery, Dan exited his house and walked around Amity Park seeing how it hasn't changed in the slightest... Besides the fact that there were no Ghost Attacks.

"So the Fenton's obviously don't exist here." Dan muttered as he walked into the library, actually enjoying walking around without anyone screaming bloody murder at him.

Getting to the computer, Dan decided something else.

He typed in Vlad Masters.

Nothing came up.

"So the old cheesehead doesn't exist either." Dan realized before sighing. "I may just die of boredom."

Then a link caught his eye.

'_Superman arrests Parasite._'

"Hello, what's this?" Dan clicked on it for a video to show a man who had to be wearing the most ridiculous red and blue outfit he has ever seen fighting a purple creature.

But then Dan was shocked as the man punched the creature right through the building before flying after it.

'_He sent me to a world of heroes._' Dan realized before chuckling. '_What does he expect me to do? Put on a smile and start saving cats out of trees? Fuck that._'

Then Dan chuckled at how his younger self would react to him walking around like a free man.

"You need help with anything, sir?" A familiar voice asked and Dan turned around only for his eyes to widen at seeing a black haired woman wearing dark clothing with amethyst eyes.

"Sam?" Dan asked causing the woman to raise an eyebrow.

"Have we met?"

Dan blinked and shook his head. "No I saw your nametag, it's just that I knew someone named Sam that looked a bit like you." He pointed to the nametag, thanking whatever deity was watching out for him that there was a nametag... If any deity were that is. "And no thanks."

It felt weird saying thanks.

Just as it felt weird to be talking to a version of Sam that he hasn't met.

"If you say so." Sam left to go help someone else while Dan decided to get out of the library and never come back again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hands in his pockets, Dan began to walk towards the old video game store to see an ad for D.O.O.M 3.

Blinking at that, Dan chuckled as memories of D.O.O.M overtook him before he shook his head.

'_Stop that._' He told himself.

He will not feel remorse.

That isn't him.

"Welcome to the Amity Gaming Store." Dan's eyes widened at seeing Tucker Foley there still wearing the red hat and glasses but he wore a stylish black jacket and green jeans. "The name's Tucker Foley, how can I help you sir?"

Trying to avoid staring, Dan shrugged. "How much for the new D.O.O.M game?" He asked to avoid looking suspicious.

Tucker grinned. "It's 24.00 dollars, throw in another twenty and you get a free controller." He said before looking Dan over. "I wouldn't have taken a person who looked like you for a D.O.O.M player."

"Oh I played D.O.O.M as a kid." Dan said with a grin as more memories surged through him. "The Ninja's on Level 2 were always pretty fun to mess with."

Then he frowned. '_Alright now I'm pissed that my old personality is showing._'

He made a silent vow to find a way to get rid of his human emotions again.

"Yeah they are." Tucker said with a nod. "So are you going to buy it? As much as I enjoy talking you have a line behind you."

Dan turned to see quite a line so he reached into his pocket, surprised to feel a wallet and he opened it to show at least five hundred dollars in twenties. '_Oh this will be good._' He thought as he pulled out the money to pay for the game and left.

'_That was just weird._' Dan thought to himself at meeting both Sam and Tucker... Again... For the first time.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear people screaming until someone ran by him.

"What?" Dan turned around to see a giant grey man in dark clothing ripping street lamps out of the ground, roaring as he threw them.

"Grundy Smash!" He shouted in rage.

"What the hell is that?" Dan muttered as the Police showed up and were opening fire at Grundy but they may as well be playing patty-cake because the bullets just pissed him off.

"You shoot Grundy? Grundy rip you in half!" He picked up a car and threw it past the cops and-.

It hit Dan, slamming him through a wall.

"Oh that does it." Dan said pushing the car off of him.

He was going to stay out of this and just keep on his way.

But now he was pissed.

Narrowing his eyes, Dan felt the rings go around him as he changed to his Ghost Form. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Dan said as he felt his Ghost powers surge through him as Grundy picked up another car. "Hey Mr. Albino!"

Grundy turned to see him and a bunch of people backed off knowing he was another powered person.

"You talking to Grundy?" Grundy asked annoyed by what he assumed was a fly compared to him.

"Yeah I'm talking to you." Dan walked up to him. "I was content to leave you alone until you slammed a car into me so I'm giving you a choice, either stand down or prepare to get your ass kicked." Then Dan had a sadistic grin. "And please, choose option two."

"You threaten Grundy?" Grundy snarled. "Grundy sma-!"

He was cut off when Dan slammed an ecto powered fist into Grundy's face, sending him flying ten feet into a car.

"And please stop talking in third person." Dan commented flicking dust off his shoulders. "It's really making you look idiotic."

Grundy shook his head and snarled before charging at Dan who sighed and held up his hand to shoot ecto energy in Grundy's face, causing him to roar in pain.

"Is that all?" Dan asked in a bored tone before Grundy backhanded him right into a building. "Oh that does it."

Dan flew out at top speed slamming Grundy face first into the street before Grundy caught hold of his cape and spun him around.

Narrowing his eyes, Dan turned intangible as he phased out of Grundy's grip.

Grundy blinked in shock as he tried to hit Dan again and again only for his strikes to go through him. "Why no hit?" Grundy muttered as he was tiring himself out.

As Grundy began to pant, Dan turned tangible. "Because you're a moron." He said before unleashing a haymaker to the face.

Grundy groaned as he was still up.

"Geez, you're tougher than I give you credit for." Dan said wondering if this guy could survive his Ghostly Wail. '_I'll save that for later._' He thought wanting to keep that ace up his sleeve. '_But if this is one of the guys to fight I think I may have found a way to pass the time._'

As Grundy shook his head, Dan just focused and a ball of ecto energy appeared in his hands, getting bigger and bigger until it was as big as a Dodgeball. "Hey Grundy." Dan said gaining his attention. "Catch!"

He threw it so fast, Grundy didn't have time to react as it slammed into him, causing a small explosion as he was sent flying down the street before he landed unconsciously.

"Lightweight." Dan remarked as he turned to leave only to hear people cheering. "What?"

People were cheering for him... That was definately new.

Then a familiar reporter with blonde hair, wearing a blue suit showed up. "This is Lance Thunder reporting in Amity Park where the well known Immortal Zombie Solomon Grundy was just apprehended by a new hero."

'_Zombie?_' That was the last thing Dan expected before he realized what Lance just said. '_Hero? I'm not a damn hero._'

"I am going to attempt to get an interview with him." Lance said as he approached Dan before the Ghost could get away. "Who are you and where do you come from?"

Dan was still surprised, not used to people just approaching him out of nowhere before he decided it wouldn't hurt to give a name. "Dan Phantom and I was just in the neighborhood."

"Dan Phantom." Lance said with a nod. "Alright, what are your thoughts of your acts of heroism?"

"Alright lets get one thing straight." Dan looked annoyed. "I'm not a hero, I just saw a-... Zombie going on a rampage and I interfered once."

"But you did it with no casualties and kept Civilians out of the line of fire." Lance said not giving up. "That does seem heroic."

'_I was just focused on the fight._' Dan thought wanting to leave. '_I wouldn't have noticed if a civilian got caught or not._'

"I'm done with this interview." Dan said as he turned to leave.

"Wait-." Lance began before Dan turned invisible. "Well, it seems that Amity Park has a new hero, Dan Phantom!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the City of Metropolis, A muscular man with black hair, wearing glasses and a blue business suit rushed through a building bumping into everything. "Sorry, my bad. I'm late! Excuse me!"

He even stepped into a Janitor's bucket by mistake.

"Geez that Clark Kent." The Janitor muttered as he started mopping again.

Unknown to others Clark Kent, a thirty year old man who was a reporter for the Daily Planet was just doing that on purpose to keep their suspicions that he, the mild mannered reporter was none other than Superman, the Man of Steel and hero of Metropolis.

All titles that Metropolis gave him.

He nearly crashed into the wall as he got into the elevator.

"Whoa Smallville, where's the fire?" A voice asked as Clark turned to see a black haired woman wearing a purple coat and a purple skirt.

"Uh no fire Lois." Clark said sheepishly. "I was just running late after sleeping in."

The actual truth was that he was stopping Toyman who decided it would be fun to have a parade of his own while taking Kindergarteners hostage.

"I thought you farmers were up at the crack of dawn?" Lois remarked at hearing that.

"Well I've been in the city for years." Clark said rubbing the back of his head.

The elevator opened up to show that the planet was in a frenzy.

"What's going on?" Lois asked curiously.

"Grundy was spotted in Illinois and is wreaking havoc." Jimmy Olsen an orange haired photographer answered.

Clark gave a start, knowing that there were no heroes in Illinois and barely any super villains go there, so the Police wouldn't be prepared.

'_I need to get there-._' He thought before he heard his boss Perry White.

"Hold it, who's that?"

Turning to the screen, Clark was surprised to see a blue skinned man in a black and white suit calmly walking towards Grundy with white hair that was flickering like fire.

The camera didn't catch the words he said before he punched Grundy and as the fight went on, Clark couldn't help but be impressed by how this guy was keeping the fight away from the civilians while taking on Grundy, even showing that attacks could go right through him.

"Looks like we have a new hero in the world." Lois quipped. "He could possible give Superman a run in the terms of power by how this was shown."

"Maybe." Clark said as he saw the reporter getting a name. '_Dan Phantom?_'

His phone vibrated in his front pocket as he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Kent._" A familiar voice greeted.

Slowly walking out of the office, Clark fingered his glasses. "I take it you saw the footage in Illinois, Bruce?" He asked his friend.

"_I saw it._"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miles away in Gotham City, a town full of psychopaths, murderers and thieves. A dark haired man with blue eyes sat inside of a cave underneath a mansion in front of a computer. "I saw it." He said as he was looking over the video. '_Another unknown._'

If there was one thing he hated more than anything else, it was unknowns.

"_What do you think of him?_" Clark asked.

"Not much was shown." Bruce Wayne answered, getting a look at the facial expressions and how he moved. "He's powerful, took Grundy down with little difficulty. Shown to be cocky. He seems to have enjoyed the fight. Powers shown were super strength, durability, energy manipulation, intangibility, flight, enhanced reflexes, possible Pyrokinesis due to his hair and invisibility. The only one who was shown to have that many powers was you."

"_Well he seems to be helping._" Clark said.

Bruce shook his head. "We don't know his true motives Clark." He answered. "And we can't based that off of one video footage."

He knew that Clark could be right and that this guy could mean no harm.

And Clark was always willing to give a person the benefit of doubt.

But Bruce looked at his eyes and saw something he sees everytime he goes out into Gotham.

The eyes of a killer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dan phased into his house and changed back to his human form as he stretched. "That was a good workout." He said as he cracked his neck. "I wonder if there's anyone stronger around here?" Then he chuckled. "Maybe I can go to this Metropolis and pick a fight with this Superman to see who is stronger."

Then Dan paused as he felt something tearing at his head. "Gah!" He cried out as he clasped it in agony.

'_**Help... They... Are... Coming!**_' A voice shouted in his head.

"Who's there?!" Dan shouted in pain before it disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. "What the fuck was that?"

Dan looked out the window not knowing that in a months time, he will be in a fight of a lifetime.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, how do you like this chapter? I'm hoping I did good with expanding on Dan's character in this story as well as showing that him fighting Grundy was personal, not him being a hero.**

** But now people think he's a hero when he doesn't think so and someone is calling for him.**

** This was also the first time I've typed Batman and Superman and I hope I showed them alright, along with Clark's 'Klutz' moments and Bruce's paranoia as well as his detective skills at getting that from one video footage.**

** Also how Clockwork got Dan his human half will be revealed eventually.**

** And yes I have two of my Phantom stories, soon to be three later on connected to this as well as Canon Danny Phantom.**

** Someone is changing small points in time to create these worlds.**

** Who it is and why will be revealed much, much later.**

** ... I just know that someone will ask me 'But I thought Ghosts were immune to telepathy.'**

** That was in Renegades.**

** This is a different story, so different rule.**

** Now I hope that people will review in what they think.**


	2. Chapter 2: From the Stars

**This chapter is actually a short rip-off of Go from Teen Titans... Without the Titans forming.**

** The League isn't forming in this chapter.**

_**Chapter 02: From the Stars**_

"Leave me alone." A sixteen year old Dan muttered as he was being surrounded by GIW and they were firing at him. "**I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!**"

"Take that scum down!" Agent O shouted as he fired his weapon pissing Dan off.

"I said leave me alone!" Dan roared as he shot fire from his fists, blowing up one of their tanks killing some agents.

Dan kept it up as he started to burn some agents alive before making a sword of ecto energy and chopping a few limbs off.

"We are taking heavy casualties!" O said before he stopped as a fist slammed into his chest causing him to cough up blood.

"Including you!" Dan said in anger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dan gasped as he shot out of bed with sweat on his face.

He hasn't had a dream in years and one of the first ones turned out to be a memory of when he decided to kill the GIW.

When he first fused with Vlad's Ghost Half, he was content to just being left alone for two years before the GIW found him and began shooting at him.

He warned them to leave him alone but they kept going and he snapped at them.

That was when he began killing.

Turning around so his feet were on the floor, Dan just sat in the bed in nothing but black boxers trying to calm down.

'_Fear._' Dan thought in distaste before he got up. '_I hate fear._'

It was three in the morning, but Dan knew that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep as he splashed warm water on his face.

As he looked at his reflection, he thought about how the last three days went since his fight with this Solomon Grundy.

People were looking for him, hoping to get another glance at his Ghost Form much to his annoyance.

But Dan has been doing nothing, but staying inside his place and avoided using his powers.

'_I need to find a way to stop thinking about that stupid dream._' Dan thought to himself as he turned on the TV to watch a few movies until morning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Four hours later, Dan was wearing a simple white T-Shirt and pants as he got to the Basement after buying quite a few machine parts.

He still had quite a bit of money from Clockwork, but even he knew that it wouldn't last forever.

True he could steal money, but he figured that Clockwork might meddle with that, so he decided to use Vlad's knowledge about businesses to recreate Fentonworks in this world.

He would try to be more original, but he checked the records that Clockwork put on his table the day he got there and it showed him in the system as Daniel Fenton already, much to his annoyance.

But instead of it being all about Ghost Hunting, considering he seems to be the only Ghost here, it's going to be a company offering clean power.

Something that wouldn't get him arrested.

Plus running a company would keep his mind off of things.

Of course to do so, he needs to recreate the Ghost Portal to have unlimited Ecto Energy.

He already knows that it exists in this world, from being able to open portals with a wave of his hand.

And back when he was a teenager, his-... Parents made him memorize every blueprint they ever made.

Dan didn't know what to think when his parents came to mind.

On one hand he loathed them for a lot, it most likely came from Vlad's Ghost Half. But he was also feeling sorrow over their deaths, the very thing he tried to keep from feeling.

His weakness.

Shaking his head, Dan took out a pencil and began drawing on the blueprint for the Ghost Portal.

Except he made a small change to have the On button on the outside.

No need for anyone other stupid kid to get Ghost Powers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Up above in space there was a bronze spacheship where a bunch of bangs could be heard as someone was slamming into metal.

A bunch of lizard like creatures stood guard nervously in the room as green eyes glared through the dark behind the door.

"Will it hold?" One of them asked as they gripped their spears tightly.

"It better." His companion answered. "The alien will be delivered as scheduled, Lord Trogar has commanded it."

"And if this thing gets loose?"

"... Then Zorg help us all."

It got quiet as the bangs stopped and the lizards let out a sigh of relief before something slammed into the door, knocking it off its hinges as a young woman stepped out with shoulder length red hair as she wore silver and purple armor while her hands were confined in some type of special handcuffs.

"Zenktar Rubaka." She said in pure rage. "Caut Zankar Ror!"

The lizards made to subdue her, but the woman slammed her cuffs into one before kicking the other back.

One of them got the bright idea to grab her in a bear hug hold, but she jumped up and slammed him into the ceiling before kicking him back down.

"Keckt Salor." She said as she flew down the hall before coming to a window as she slammed through it, heading to the nearest planet she could see.

One that she would later learned was called Earth.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dan grumbled as he was now walking back towards the store to get more parts after wiping oil off his face.

He didn't change his clothes, so he looked like a grease monkey.

'_I should've known that I didn't have enough._' Dan thought as he walked on.

Hearing a noise, Dan looked up to see what looked like a green meteor falling towards the ground as it collided with the same street he was on causing a crater.

Then people slowly walked towards it like the idiots they were.

'_If they were smart they would get out of there._' Dan thought to himself as he was curious to see how this would unfold as he saw a young woman wearing some weird armor with long red hair exit the crater with glowing neon green eyes. '_If I didn't have my Ghost Sense I would assume that this was a Ghost._'

"Slogvor Nivortma?" She said sliding down holding her hands which were bound by a weird device out. "Slovgor kaslich zaro?"

Dan may not know what she was saying but he could tell that she was most likely asking where she was.

Then some idiot took a picture and the flash from the camera startled her as she moved back before giving off a battle cry as she slammed her hands forward scaring some people.

Dan chuckled at seeing people's panicked faces before seeing the crater from her hands and he smirked. '_Looks like another fun way to pass the time._'

With that he went down an alley and focused turning into his Ghost form.

Flying out he saw the woman slamming her fists trying to get the cuffs off as Dan put an ecto shield around her in a dome startling her.

"This will be easy." Dan asked as he walked closer and he guessed that his appearance must've scared her, but she hid it before slamming her fist right into the ecto shielf, shattering it to Dan's surprise. "Well, well, well another fighter."

Dan flew at her right as the News Crew appeared.

"This is Lance Thunder bringing a live fight with Amity Park's Newest Hero Dan Phantom fighting an unknown Metahuman and I have this to say-." Lance was cut off as a car nearly slammed into him from the girl kicking it and now his hair was messed up as he had a look of fear. "**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**"

Dan focused as his fist ignited in ecto energy surprising the woman as he blasted it, but she used the cuffs to block. "Tricky little girl, aren't you?"

But he noticed that his blasts broke off a part of the cuffs to show her hands as they lit up with green energy that looked similar to ecto energy.

"What the-?!" Dan was cut off as she blasted him into a wall. "Oh that does it!"

Dan flew forward focusing as he shot flames at the woman who jumped into the air flying.

"A flyer? My kind of fight." Dan had a grin as he shot more ecto energy as the woman kept dodging before she kicked a car right into him but Dan slid back a few feet before tossing it to the side. "Come on. Is that all?"

The condescending tone in his voice must've ticked the woman off as she shot forward to pummel him, but Dan easily caught the arm and he focused as electricity poured through her, making her scream in agony, until she was on her knees in pain.

As Dan's hands lit up with ecto energy to finish her off, he stopped at seeing the fear in her eyes, even if she was trying to hide it.

The same fear that people used to look at him with.

'_W-Why can't I finish it?_' Dan thought before remembering how she didn't attack before she was startled. '_Because she's innocent and Clockwork might interfere if I do this._'

That was the explanation he was giving himself, despite what he felt as he lowered his hand to her shock before blasting the rest of the cuffs off.

"There." Dan said as he turned to leave. "Now go away."

"Mezna?" The woman asked still in shock that he didn't finish her, he even freed her from the rest of the cuffs.

But she wasn't wasting the chance as she flew off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The woman landed in a nearby alley looking around until she saw a homeless person nearby, so she grabbed him and kissed him to the mans shock, before she flew off again.

The man blinked as he looked at his bottle of beer.

"I need to get more of this stuff."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Damn it." Dan muttered as he saw the store closed for the day. "I wasted too much time dealing with that woman."

Shaking his head, Dan turned to leave only to grab his head as more images of death showing green people on a red planet being slaughtered.

'_**I am... Calling... They are... Coming.**_' The same voice as before was in his head. '_**You must... Prepare.**_'

"Whoa, you alright?" A voice said as the pain left, causing Dan to look to see that it was Tucker.

"J-Just dizzy." Dan lied getting up. "I'm heading home."

"Wait, aren't you that guy who showed up at the store buying D.O.O.M 3?" Tucker asked curiously. "You want to play it sometime?"

Dan went to tell him to go away before he had memories of hanging with him as a teenager go through his head. "Why not?" He finally said after a second.

"Alright I go by FryerTuck." Tucker said with a grin. "Try to find me on there."

As Tucker left, Dan shook his head and leaned against the brick wall.

'_Why am I doing this?_' Dan thought clenching his fist so hard, that some blood leaked out. '_I just want to be left alone._'

Then a shadow encompassed the whole street and Dan looked up to see a giant bronze spaceship.

'_What. The. Fuck?_' Dan thought in annoyance at what was going on that day as a small torch thing landed in the crater before a hologram of a giant lizard showed.

"_People of Earth, we've come here hunting an escaped prisoner._" He said in a raspy voice. "_A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage but if any of you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute._"

Dan rolled his eyes as he went to head home.

'_It's not my problem._' He thought before he felt a tug inside of him, urging him to go help her.

Shaking his head, Dan continued on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The woman panted as she came to a stop at a Gas Station that was abandoned earlier due to the chaos earlier, seeing what looked like food inside, she licked her lips hungrily as she began to eat all she could, trying to keep her energy up.

"This is-... Good." She said trying to get used to this new language in her head before she ate a Candy Bar that still had the wrapper on. "Very good."

Hearing footsteps, the woman wiped her mouth and turned around with her hands lit up only to see a small dark furred puppy pouting a bit as he shivered.

On seeing the small creature, the woman stopped her hands from glowing as she reached down and picked it up. "You seem to be harmless. In fact, you remind me of my Knorfka." She said as she saw the collar and was curious on what it was she looked at the tag to see a name.

'Cujo.'

"Cujo?" She said testing it out only for the puppy to bark and wag his tail. "Is that your name little one?"

As Cujo barked again, the woman smiled at how cute he looked.

That was when the wall exploded showing the lizard men as the puppy was knocked out of the womans hands and she turned to them with a look of rage as Cujo ran off.

"Leave me alone." The woman said in anger.

"Get her!" One of them shouted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dan just made it to his apartment when an explosion down the block caused him to turn to see the woman being blasted out of the Gas Station nearby as she shot energy bolts at the lizards who came at her.

"Not my problem." Dan muttered as he fished for the key, forgetting about his intangibility, only to see the woman get sent flying back. "Not my problem."

Then he saw one of the lizards about to impale her.

Closing his eyes in annoyance, Dan knew he had to get involved.

'_I'll just take some of their tech._' He thought as he went Ghost. '_That should compensate for me doing this._'

Waving his hand, an arc of ecto energy blasted the lizard back.

"That's enough of that." Dan said as he floated towards them and the woman looked in surprise that he helped her. "Leave now."

"Kill him!" The lizards shot at him and Dan sighed before turning intangible as the attacks went right through him.

"Are you done yet?" Dan asked as he blasted them back. "You lizards aren't worth my time."

At least ten of them shot forward, hoping to overpower him by sheer numbers as Dan sighed again before grabbing one and spinning around using him to slam the other lizards away.

Then he finished by electrocuting the lizard he was holding, not letting go as it writhed in agony, making Dan grin sadistically.

"That's enough!" A new voice shouted as a green light washed over them. "You beat him, let him go!"

Dan turned with a bored expression to see an African American with a military haricut wearing a green and black suit with a lantern emblem on his chest who had green energy surrounding him.

"A Green Lantern." The woman said in shock.

"I'm just making sure they get the message." Dan replied, dropping the lizard as he moaned from the ground. "Now who are you?"

The man glared at Dan. "John Stuart." He answered since he doesn't have a secret identity. "Also known as Green Lantern now your turn."

Dan snorted. "Green Lantern? That's the best you came up with?"

John's eyes narrowed as his ring glowed. "Your name." He said trying very hard not to blast him for the blatant disrespect at the Green Lanterns Corps.

Rolling his eyes, Dan decided to just give his name to be done with it. "Dan Phantom."

"Um." The woman spoke up gaining their attention. "I believe your expression is thanks."

Dan looked surprised. "You learned English pretty quickly."

John however raised an eyebrow. "A Tamaranian this far out? Who are you miss?"

"My name is Koriand'r." The woman introduced herself.

"Why are these Gordamians after you?" John asked curiously keeping one eye on Dan just in case he tried anything.

"I was taken from my home to live out the rest of my days as their slave." Koriand'r explained glaring at the downed Gordamians. "They were taking me to the Citadel before I escaped."

"And the citadels are?" Dan asked with his arms crossed.

"Not something I wish to talk about." Koriand'r said with a shudder.

That was when Dan got the idea in his head and he was really wishing he killed the Gordamians now.

He may not be a saint, but even he never went as far as what she implied.

John looked pissed as well.

Then Koriand'r looked at Dan. "I have a question, if you will."

Dan crossed his arms. "What?" He asked in annoyance.

"For what purpose did you free me?" Koriand'r asked catching Dan off guard. "You looked like you were about to finish me like what you almost did to the Gordamian. So why?"

"There was no reason to." Dan answered turning to walk away. "You weren't trying to hurt anyone and the camera flash startled you. And I figured I could try being nice for once."

"Nice... I do not have this word on my planet." Koriand'r said before narrowing her eyes. "The closest is Rutha, weak."

'_Ain't that the truth. Ever since I got my human half back, I've been getting weak._' Dan thought angrily before John spoke up.

"It means different things here." He said before getting to business. "But this isn't over. Now that you interfered-."

"Trogar will strike harder." Koriand'r interrupted. "It's only a matter of-."

"_Fools!_" They turned to see the hologram of the Lizard King showing. "_The Earth Scum were warned, your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed._"

As the hologram turned off, the ship opened up to show a giant cannon.

Dan chuckled.

"Is there something funny about this to you?" John asked in anger.

"Yeah, he thinks he's going to destroy my home?" Dan laughed before grinning sadistically. "He has another thing coming."

John looked at him before giving a nod. "There's too many for a hotshot rookie like you to go through-."

"Rookie?" Dan looked insulted. "I've been in impossible fights since I was fourteen."

"Their Cannon takes time to charge." Koriand'r said stopping the argument before it could breakout. "We can use the time to invade the ship and take them down. The help of a Green Lantern would be most appreciated."

"I came here to get them off the planet anyways." John answered considering how they illegally came to Earth.

He'll deal with the issue of Koriand'r being there later.

Dan grinned. "Well then what are we waiting for?" He asked eager at the prospect of a fight.

And he was eager about the tech he could take when no one was looking, to help build the Ghost Portal as well as items that would be needed for the company.

Without another word, all three of them flew off towards the ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was child's play to sneak inside as Dan grabbed both Koriand'r and John before phasing them in.

"That was... Unpleasant." Koriand'r said holding her stomach.

"It's always weird the first time." Dan said looking around the corner.

John held up his ring as it showed a blueprint of the ship. "I managed to hack into their servers. We're right here." Three dots blinked on one ship. "The control room is over here."

A single dot blinked two floors above on the otherside of the ship.

"I can just phase us through to get there." Dan said as he saw a lone Gordamian walk by. "Or I could just overshadow one of them."

"Overshadow?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dan smirked as he turned intangible before phasing into the Gordamian's body as it stiffened up.

"Alright, I'm in." The Gordamian said in Dan's voice as it turned to them and since the Gordamian's eyes were red to begin with, nothing showed Dan's possession.

John looked a bit unnerved while Koriand'r looked surprised by this.

"I'll get there in time to shut the cannons down." Dan said as he went through the Gordamian's memories. "More guards will be down here in a minute."

"How do you know of this?" Koriand'r asked curiously.

"When I overshadow a creature I can look through their memories." Dan answered as he gripped his spear. "I can see how to turn off the Cannons if I get there in time."

Ignoring the discomfort at seeing him possess something, John gave a nod. "Then let's get going."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lord Trogar, the Weapon is at full capacity." One Gordamian said as Trogar himself stood behind them.

"Prepare to fire." Trogar gave the order. "The Earth will learn that it takes more than three beings to defy the Mighty Lord Trogar."

That was when the doors were blasted open.

"Is that right?" Dan asked coming out of the Gordamians body as it fell over unconsciously.

"Surrender now." John said as he held his fist forward with the ring glowing.

"You have no authority over me Lantern." Trogar snarled.

"You are on Earth illegally with the intent to destroy a city, surrender and I won't be too forceful."

Trogar glared at them. "**KILL THEM!**"

"Just the words I was hoping to hear." Dan said as he shot ecto energy forward before a green missile shot past him blasting the Gordamians back. '_So that's what he can do._'

Koriand'r grabbed one Gordamian by the tail before slamming him into another as she shot a flurry of her star bolts blasting two or three back.

"Trogar is mine." Dan said as he shot forward nailing Trogar in the gut but the lizard smacked him back and Dan used his flight powers to keep from flying back too much. "Oh this is going to be fun."

John used his ring to make a baseball bat and slammed some Gordamians away from him as he noticed Dan going all-out as he punched each and every Gordamian in his way to get to Trogar. '_Damn hotshot._'

Trogar snarled as Dan punched him in the face followed by a kick to the gut.

As Trogar stumbled a star bolt hit him in the face.

Dan turned to Koriand'r with a raised eyebrow.

"My apologies, but I have a right to fight him." Koriand'r said and Dan nodded after a second, remembering what she said they were going to do with her.

"By all means." Dan said as he smiled and turned to the other Gordamians that were surrounding John who was blasting them back. "Need any help?"

"I got it." John said. "Disable the cannons!"

Dan chuckled as he simply walked up to the machine, turned his arm intangible, reached in there and yanked out the wires, causing the cannon to shut off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Koriand'r slammed her fist in Trogar's face causing him to spit out blood.

"You think you can beat me Tamaranian Trash?" Trogar asked snidely.

"You kidnapped me off my Homeworld, went to make me a slave." Koriand'r's eyes were glowing with rage. "I shall beat you."

"Bring it!" Trogar delivered an uppercut sending Koriand'r flying up.

But Koriand'r easily stopped herself from being sent flying as she shot a star bolt, nailing Trogar in the eye, causing him to howl in pain before she came in with a kick, knocking a tooth out.

Trogar then grabbed her by the foot and slammed her onto the ground two times.

"I will end you!" Trogar said as he raised his claws to impale her but Koriand'r punched his gut while her fist was covered with her star bolt.

"No, you will not." Koriand'r said calmly as she shot two star bolts in his chest before doing one more punch, causing Trogar to slam into the wall where he collapsed.

"Not bad." Koriand'r spun around to see Dan casually leaning against the wall. "I was about to interfere when he had you on the ground, but it turned out you didn't need any help."

After a second, Koriand'r gave a small smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This will be a lot of paperwork." John muttered as he had the Gordamians locked up in their own cells, not noticing Dan swiping some alien tech.

"I don't envy you right now." Dan remarked causing John to give him a short glare.

Taking a deep breath, John looked at Koriand'r. "If you want, I can drop you off at your planet."

To his surprise, Koriand'r shook her head. "I thank you, but I am curious to see what this world has to offer."

"But wouldn't your family miss you?" John asked as Koriand'r looked down.

"My parents are dead." She explained before clutching her arm. "And my sister is the one who helped the Gordamians kidnap me."

Dan gave a surprised look at that one.

John crossed his arms before giving a nod. "You'll need a place to stay."

Dan turned away before he thought about her story and he closed his eyes. '_... I really hope my hero complex didn't return with my Human Half._'

But he ended up saying. "She can... Stay with me if she wants."

Koriand'r gave him a look of surprise and John had a suspicious look.

"And why are you offering?" John asked.

"... Because of her story." Dan muttered as he gave John a look. "It's not permanent, it's only until she finds a place of her own."

Then to Dan's complete shock, Koriand'r glomped him with a hug. "Thank you Friend Dan!"

It took three seconds for Dan to get out of his shock before he phased out of her grip.

"Alright, lets set the record straight." Dan said backing up. "One I'm not your friend, I'm only allowing you to stay for a bit. Two I don't do hugs."

Koriand'r looked a little off at hearing that.

John sighed and looked at Dan. "When I return from dropping these guys off, I'll be checking up on her."

"Whatever makes you happy." Dan grumbled as John flew off and Dan took to the air. "Come on Koriand'r."

"Alright." Koriand'r flew after him.

"... I just know I'm going to regret this." Dan muttered under his breath.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Dan phased into his house, he opened the window to allow Koriand'r to fly through before leading her to an empty room with a bed, and a small dresser.

"Until you find a place of your own on Earth, this will be the room you're staying in." Dan said before he focused and changed to his human form, startling Koriand'r. "Good night."

"Friend Dan."

Dan stopped and sighed at being called friend again. "What?" He asked a little annoyed.

"I thank you for your kindness." Koriand'r said causing Dan to look a bit off.

"... Whatever." He muttered walking off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clockwork smiled as he watched the scene. "All is as it should be." He said before turning to the other screens.

'_Now to focus on the others._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dan was in his room in the middle of the night, wondering what was wrong with him.

He just allowed a complete stranger to stay in his home all because of a sob story?

This was getting out of control.

'_Well at least I got the alien tech._' Dan thought as he rolled over to go to sleep. '_I'll work more on the Ghost Portal tomorrow... And as for Koriand'r, she's only staying for a few days, it'll pass quickly._'

**To Be Continued...**

** Well Dan is really showing more of his character as well as the small dream that showed him when he was sixteen, showing that the GIW was the main reason he became murderous when they wouldn't leave him alone.**

** He also had a short team-up with Green Lantern and Starfire during the whole day and he showed his love for violence as well as his tendency to take a fight too far with how he dealt with a Gordamian and with how he nearly killed Starfire in the beginning.**

** Now it'll be at least one or two more chapters before the Secret Origin's episode of Justice Leage.**

** But I hope you enjoy how I'm writing Dan, it's pretty fun to write about him without him being evil.**

** Oh and as for why Green Lantern showed up, I figured he would with aliens threatening to destroy an Earth Town, he would've showed up.**

** Now onto Reviews.**

** Guest1: Don't worry he won't fall in love with Sam. I have quite a few ideas on different choices and I hope you like who I think would be good.**

** Overlord Susanoo: Thanks and I don't plan for Cadmus to clone him, but I'm planning on them to make a counter-measure for him.**

** JP-Rider: Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Oh he knows what's going on, he just doesn't know who's interfering with the time line... Good question on who's broodier, but I'll have to go with Batman. And thanks it's nice to know I can write their characters well.**

** DarkPhantomGamer: Thanks and yes you were right. I'm not sure which version of Danny I should bring in if I do. Renegades would add more drama, but the original would be nice to do... It'll be a tough decision. And Dark Phantom, I'm hoping that it will be good when I do it... Someday.**

** NightMaster000: They will have their different opinions and yes more people he knows will show up. Klarion would make a good enemy for Dan, perhaps an Arch-Enemy. His Joker/Lex Luthor, if you will. As for the pairing, there are plenty of options, I'm hoping to create another love triangle with Dan like how I did with Renegades Danny. Superman is a boyscout so he is all for giving someone a chance, but he will be wary just in case... And Batman rarely trusts anyone, the only person being Superman. I will be using Static Shock and some Teen Titans, only the TT ones will be quite different considering how Starfire is already a young adult in this story.**

** Inviso-Al: Well yeah, but not the one you were expecting am I right?**

** Coldblue: Thanks, I figured it would work more with Clockwork introducing the whole beginning before switching to Dan's POV. And while Superman is a little overpowered, they did underpower him in the Justice League Cartoon so he wouldn't outshine all the other characters, so Dan may have a chance. Now for your questions. 1) Yes he will. 2) Huh, that's an interesting point, I may have that. 3) He wouldn't divulge something like his past, especially when he was a criminal that murdered and tried to ensure his future would happen by attacking his past self. I don't think the League would take too kindly to that. 4) He will. 5) Hell yes to that. 6) It already is, I think I showed that when the car that Grundy threw slammed into him. 7) The list you provided and more. 8) Sorry but it will be Daniel Fenton, considering how Clockwork already put him in the system there. 9) Too many choices to decide now. 10) Oh yes he will. Oh and thanks for saying that I got part of his character right. As for the parts I didn't get right, that was the main reason I added his human half, so he would slowly feel remorse.**

** Justus80: No, they may become friends in the story, but he won't crush on her.**

** Ciestess84: Thanks!**

** Ghost iv: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

** Guest2: Uh, I'm not sure about Danny and Dan having a fatherxson bonding moment, considering they're the same person. I may have them meet again and for Danny to jump the gun and attack Dan on sight. Even if the League is present. They'll fight, Danny may forgive him, but a lot of mental wounds that Dan inflicted will still be present.**

**Alright one question.**

**In the next two chapters who should I have Dan team up with?**

**Flash or Superman?**

**You decide.**

** Alright, Spidey signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fatal Images Part 1

_**Chapter 03: Fatal Images Part 1**_

Clockwork paused as he turned to see two Ghosts enter his lair.

They were green skinned like most Ghosts, but they had one giant eyeball for a head and wore royal robes.

"Observors." Clockwork began as he messed with his staff. "What is the point of giving me the pleasure of your appearance?"

He already knew of course.

"You let him out!" Observor 1 said with an accusing finger.

"So observant." Clockwork said with a drawl. "It only took you a week to notice."

Observor 2 gave a glare. "You know how terrible it was when he was out the first time! Why?!"

"Because all is as it should be." Clockwork said as he brought up the future showing Dan talking with other heroes. "He is on a path of redemption."

"He does not deserve redemption!" Observor 1 said in anger.

"As always, you only act on what you see Observor." Clockwork said turning to an old man. "Now care to observe the door?"

"This isn't over." Observor 2 said as they disappeared.

"No." Clockwork said turning to a child. "It never is."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dan pinched his nose in frustration.

"Seriously?"

That was all he could ask when Koriand'r was walking around the house.

It may not seem like a problem except there was one thing that was wrong.

She wasn't wearing anything.

"What is it, Friend Dan?" Koriand'r asked with a confused look.

Dan had his back to her. "Can you please put some clothes on?"

He gave up on getting her to stop calling him 'Friend' after the first two days.

And during those days she still wore her armor.

"Why?" Koriand'r asked tilting her head to the side curiously. "It's not like any other woman is different."

"... We have laws on this planet." Dan answered with a sigh. '_And the fact that you're sixteen while I'm twenty-five? If anyone caught wind of a naked teenager in my house that will get me arrested._' Then he paused. '_Wait, since when did I care about being arrested?_'

"I don't have any other clothes besides my armor." Koriand'r said with a shrug.

That caused Dan to pause because the obvious thing to do would be to give her some of his clothes.

Except he's seven feet tall and she's around five, so his clothes are too big for her.

"Son of a bitch." Dan muttered with a sigh. "Just put your armor back on until I get back."

"Friend Dan?" Koriand'r was confused as he left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Can't believe this." Dan muttered as he walked through Amity Mall buying women clothes.

A lot of people were giving him some weird looks as he was doing that.

Some of the men had looks of pity guessing that he was buying the clothes for a girl.

But some of the women had predator looks in their eyes as they saw that.

To them, it helped more that Dan had a swimmers physique.

'_I'm just buying her clothes so nobody will bother me._' Dan told himself.

"Really?" A familiar voice said with a snort. "So you mean you aren't growing a heart?"

Dan whirled around to see a fourteen year old Danny Fenton right behind him.

Then a crowd of people walked by and he was gone.

"What. The. Hell?" Dan asked slowly as he looked around cautiously.

He stood there for a few minutes before shaking his head and continuing on his way, but he kept an eye out for Danny just in case he didn't imagine it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here." Dan said giving Koriand'r two bags. "I bought you some clothes, now you have a few outfits to change into besides the armor."

Koriand'r gave a smile. "Thank you Friend Dan."

Dan looked away, still not used to that. '_I shouldn't have let her stayed._' He thought as he entered his lab.

"Your conscience wouldn't have let you turn her away."

Dan spun around to see Danny again. "Alright, what the hell?!"

"What's wrong?" Danny asked with a smirk. "You look like you've seen a Ghost."

Dan gritted his teeth and went Ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"I've always been here." Danny said as he literally walked through Dan and none of them were intangible. "You just haven't noticed me until now."

Dan sighed and placed a hand to his head. "Of course, you're not real."

"And yet we're talking." Danny said with a chuckle as he placed a hand on the unfinished Ghost Portal. "For not wanting to be a hero, you've been contradicting everything."

"I'm not a hero." Dan snarled.

"If you weren't a hero you wouldn't have saved the town from Aliens." Danny said causing Dan to stop. "You wouldn't have saved someone who needed it. For all your purposes, you are becoming a hero again."

"Fuck you." Dan spat out as he turned away. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you, you're just a figment of my imagination."

"That may be." Danny said as he floated next to Dan. "But this figment knows that you're starting to feel guilt about everything-."

"**YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!**" Dan roared as he tried to swipe Danny away only for his hands to go through him.

Danny laughed with a grin. "Oh, but that's the beauty of it." He said as he started to fade away. "I know everything about you."

"Friend Dan?" Koriand'r knocked on the door. "Are you alright? I heard you shouting."

Taking a couple of breaths, Dan gave an answer. "I'm fine."

"But I heard-."

"I said I'm fine!" Dan said heatedly.

"... If you are sure." Dan heard Koriand'r walk away from the door and for a slight second, he felt some guilt before he shook his head.

'_STOP!_' He mentally shouted. '_Stop feeling guilt!_'

Clenching his fist, Dan got back to work on the Ghost Portal, hoping that it would take his mind off of things.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, Dan was exiting the lab when he saw Koriand'r reading a book and what surprised him was that it was a book on Atoms and Physics.

On hearing the door to the lab open, Koriand'r turned and smiled as she stood up to show that she was wearing a purple midriff, a purple skirt and purple boots. "Friend Dan, how goes the building of machines?"

Dan took a second to answer due to Koriand'r's way of talking, she was still learning the language, so references and sayings will stump her.

"Good." Dan said not giving out much as he opened the fridge to pull a beer out before he stopped and came to a decision. "... Sorry."

Koriand'r gave him a look of confusion.

"For shouting earlier." Dan elaborated as he opened the beer and he left before Koriand'r said anything else.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A man with dark hair smirked as he entered Amity Park. "Ah a quiet place without a certain speedster getting in my way." He said to himself as he entered a motel. "I want to rent out a room." He said to a female desk clerk.

"Do you have a name?" The woman asked.

"Scudder." The man said with a grin. "Samuel Scudder."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dan tossed and turned in his bed as images flowed through his head.

_"Amazing how a food condiment can ruin ones future."_

_ "If I had any humanity left in me I would say that this was a touching reunion."_

_ "Clockwork. Meddling again."_

_ "The worlds most renowned Ghost Experts and you could never find out that your own son was half-ghost?"_

_ "You don't get it. I'm still here! You will become me!"_

_ "I don't have to kill you, I just have to stall you until your future is destroyed."_

"**NOOOOO!**" Dan shouted as he woke up sweating.

He placed a hand on his face remembering the fight with his past self in perfect detail, except this time he was feeling what his past self may have felt.

Fear. Pain. Anger. Sorrow.

And then there was the conviction.

Danny was able to defy destiny. To change his future.

To make him exist outside of time.

"Friend Dan?!" A frantic pounding came at Dan's door. "Are you alright?!"

Dan was tempted to tell her to go away, but he sighed. "Y-Yeah, just a bad dream."

"... Do you wish for me to leave?" Koriand'r asked hesitantly.

"Let her stay." Danny's voice said in his head.

"I-It's fine." Dan said getting up and going ghost. "I'm just going to go fly around a bit."

"If you are sure."

Phasing through his roof, Dan began to fly through the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Samuel Scudder smirked as he stood in his Motel Room wearing a yellow suit that showed the rooms reflections as well as a green cowl with black goggles.

"Time to get to work." He said as he walked towards a mirror and went right into it.

After a few minutes of travelling in what he dubbed as the 'Mirror-Verse', Scudder came out in a Museum where he saw some priceless artifacts.

"Ah jewels, vases. Anything that will be good on the Black Market." Scudder had a grin as he grabbed a few before a sensor went off and he looked at his arm as it watched a reflective glass outside to see Dan Phantom flying nearby. "An the newest hero is coming to stop me."

Then he grinned.

"Then let him see how the Mirror Master does things."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dan stopped as he sat on the roof the the museum, with one foot hanging off the side.

"Well, now what?" He muttered as he didn't see a shape appear behind him.

"Now you fall!"

Dan spun around to see twelve versions of the same man behind him. "Alright, who the hell are you?"

"The name is Mirror Master-."

Now Dan snorted. "And I thought Green Lantern was a stupid name."

Mirror Master glared before smirking. "So, hero-." He said causing Dan to bristle at the word. "How can you beat us?"

'_You know what? Fuck it._' Dan thought with his hands glowing with ecto energy. '_Hello misplaced aggression._'

Dan blasted all of them as they shattered.

"Was that it?" He asked picking one of the reflective pieces up only for a fist to come out and punch him to his shock.

Shaking his head, Dan stared in disbelief at the mirror as he saw Mirror Master laughing in the reflection before leaving.

'_Alright, that was impressive._' Dan reluctantly admitted. '_So he can be in any reflection?_'

"You have to stop him." Danny's voice said in his head.

"I don't have to do a damn thing." Dan muttered.

"If you don't then who will?"

"I don't know, Superman? Green Lantern? Hell the cops?"

Danny sighed.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." Mirror Master's voice came around him, before a beam shot out of a car windshield and blasted him back. "Maybe you should see a psychiatrist?"

Dan glared as he blasted the windshield.

Danny sighed again in his head. "Great, now somebody is going to be pissed about their car."

"Oh shut up." Dan said to both Danny and Mirror Master.

"An original response." Mirror Master's face showed on another car windshield. "I ususally have to deal with banter from the Flash."

Dan looked confused. "The who?"

Now Mirror Master laughed. "Oh this is rich, but I guess you have to be from Central City to know him."

With that Mirror Master faded from the windshield.

"Good night hero, I remain unimpressed."

Dan glared at the fading image as his hands glowed in anger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On getting back to his apartment, Dan went to the compute he bought and installed before typing in.

Mirror Master and Flash.

In image of the same guy he fought fighting a red clad young man with a lightning bolt ensigna on his chest before he clicked on the video showing the red guy becoming a blur.

"So a speedster?" Dan muttered cupping his chin in thought.

"Great to see you going after him." Danny said appearing behind him.

Dan glared at the fact that this kept happening. "I'm just going to get him back for attacking me."

"You struck out first." Danny pointed out.

"Details." Dan waved a hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A red head nineteen year old male wearing a simple yellow shirt and blue jeans was munching on a Hotdog as he talked on the phone.

"Yes Dad I'm doing well in College." Wallace Rudolph West said with a smile. "No I'm not partying around, I'm hoping to graduate early so I can be a Forensic Scanner like Uncle Barry."

A few words were said on the other side.

"Don't worry, for me to visit you and Mom I'll be there in a Flash." Wally said with a snigger since only he got the joke.

As that was said, Wally hung up and bit into his Hotdog again.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Mirror Master showed up again."

Wally stopped walking on hearing that and turned his head, with the hotdog in his mouth, to a bunch of other students who had a magazine out.

"Yeah I've heard he fought that new hero in Amity Park."

"Dan Phantom?"

"The same. The cameras showed Mirror Master outsmarting him."

"Well he is a rookie."

'_Mirror Master in Illinois?_' Wally thought to himself as he finished his Hotdog and casually walked down a nearby alley before he felt everything slow down as he pressed a button on his ring, causing it to shoot out a red fabric suit that he quickly put on to show the Flash in his place. '_Well I've always wanted to go to that place._'

With that he became a blur heading to Illinois.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dan entered his kitchen only to stop at seeing a hell of a mess while Koriand'r was cooking something in a stove.

"Uh?" Dan asked with a raised eyebrow causing Koriand'r to turn with a smile.

"Good Morning Friend Dan, I hope you don't mind me cooking a meal from my home planet." Koriand'r said as she stirred it together before she saw Dan looking at the mess on the walls, hell even the ceiling, causing Koriand'r to blush a bit. "I apologize for getting overexcited in making it."

"It's alright?" Dan said looking unsure.

Today was the day that he was going to be starting up Fentonworks and he was hoping to get to the building that he purchased since he made the Ghost Portal moveable and installed it in there.

All he needed to do was turn it on to show that it worked and he'll be in business.

"Do you want to taste?" Koriand'r offered with a grin as she put a bowl in front of him. "You said that you were going to be busy so I thought you would like something."

Dan blinked, not used to this type of kindness before he swore that the food moved, making him grimace a bit.

If it was a year ago, he would've said no... Hell he would've killed her when he had the chance a year ago.

"If you say no, she'll take it pretty hard." Danny whispered to him.

'_Damn my emotions._' Dan thought as he poked the food with a fork before lifting a small amount into his mouth, certain that he was going to regret it.

Dan blinked in surprise. "Hey, this is pretty good."

Koriand'r beamed as Dan ate some more. "Glorious, I shall make more once I cultivate the fungus."

On hearing that, Dan paused his eyes widening as he heard that. "Phundas?" He asked with a mouthful.

But Koriand'r already left the room and Dan quickly spat the food out.

"Fungus?!" He whispered looking at the food in shock. "I just ate fungus and liked it?!"

Using his ecto energy, he evaporated the food just in time for Koriand'r to come in. "Was it satisfactory?" Koriand'r asked with a smile.

Dan was tempted to tell her that it was disgusting because fo the fungus, but on seeing her happiness, he faltered. "Yeah." He muttered as he got up. "Thanks."

"It's no trouble at all, Friend Dan." Koriand'r said as Dan left the house before spitting out near the alley.

"Who uses Fungus for food?!" Dan muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"As you can see, Fentonworks is a company that will be used for Clean Energy." Dan said in a room full of people who would become the Board of Directors if he started the company.

It all depended on if he could impress them.

There were even a few reporters there as well.

"And how would you do that?" One of them asked curiously. "That claim has been made by many companies, Lexcorp being one of them."

"Easily." Dan lead them into a room where the Ghost Portal was. "By creating its own energy. One of my designs."

Alright that was a lie, but he did redesign the original to make it more compact.

"What is it?" Another of the possible board member asked.

"The Ecto Convertor." Dan said, changing the name as he used his hand to have them back up. "We will be using Ecto Energy."

"Ecto?"

"How much do you people know about the supernatural?" Dan asked causing them to nod considering how this world dealt with Grundy, Doctor Fate and a couple of other magical beings. "This actively takes clean energy from a world that has plenty of it."

"And what becomes of this world?"

"Nothing." Dan shook his head. "It's uninhabitable from what I've seen, no life there."

'Well it does have things there.' Dan thought with a smirk. 'But none of them are alive.'

"It is impressive, provided that it works." It was the first board member again.

"Trust me, it will." Dan said as he pressed a button on a computer and the machine hummed before a loud noise was heard as a green vortex appeared to show a bunch of energy going through the tubes on the wall.

Then the lights came on to everyones surprise.

"Living proof that it works." Dan said as the blast doors closed on the Ecto Convertor. "This building now runs solely on Ecto Energy. Clean Energy that can be used to change the world if you want."

He could tell that it was in the bag as everyone clapped and the cameras flashed on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scudder was smirking as he looked at all the jewels and artifacts he had while flipping through the channels.

"Ah rich beyond my wildest dreams soon." Scudder said as he messed with a jewel before the progam he was watching was interrupted.

"_We interrupt our usual program to bring these breaking news._" Lance said as he held a microphone outside of a building where workers were putting up a sign that said 'Fentonworks'. "_This is Lance Thunder reporting where we just saw a man using actual clean energy from another world._"

Scudder paused at that. '_What's this?_'

"_What is your purpose for this company?_" Lance asked as it showed Dan in his business suit.

"_My purpose is really simple._" Dan said with a smile. "_I wish to change the world. I wish to give clean energy to Amity Park and maybe someday the world. It may seem like an impossible task but I do believe that someday we can all look at this small light and hold it to the heavens._"

"_There you have it._" Lance said looking back at the cameras. "_Will this be a world changer or will this company fall before it begins? This is Lance Thunder saying we shall see._"

Scudder looked interested.

'_A machine that gives energy like that would be worth a lot on the market._' He had a grin. '_Well, let me see if I can profit from it._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mr. Fenton, what is the purpose of this." A reporter asked as Dan walked through the crowd of people outside of his new company an hour later.

"Will it truly be clean power?"

"Are you truly up to this task?"

"How about a question from me?"

Dan paused on hearing that familiar voice as people screamed and he turned to seeing Mirror Master with a smug grin as he held a woman hostage.

"Let go of me!" The woman in question turned out to be Sam making Dan pause.

"How about you give your invention to me or this woman dies." Mirror Master said with a grin.

Dan glared at him. "Is this how you want this to go? Holding an innocent hostage to get what you want?" He asked knowing he couldn't do much without revealing himself, before he smirked.

He made an invisible duplicate that was in his Ghost form.

This would definately keep people from thinking that he was Dan Phantom.

And this man will pay for trying to threaten his company.

"And Sam." Danny said in his mind.

'Shut it.'

"I have no patience-." Mirror Master began only for a red blur to run by and Sam was gone. "Wha?!"

"It's a shame." The blur came to a stop to show the Flash with a smile as he let Sam go. "You could do with some."

"**YOU!**" Mirror Master went to fire at Flash who quickly moved out of the way.

"Me." Flash mocked as he ran up close and personal, socking Mirror Master. "I heard about your heist yesterday MM and after hearing the News Report about this Fentonworks, I figured you would've tried something."

Shaking his head Mirror Master went to blast Flash again only for an Ecto Shield to appear out of nowhere and block the hit.

"And do you think you can try anything in my hometown?" Dan's duplicate asked making himself known. "Get real."

Mirror Master took a step back before pressing a button and more of him appeared. "Guess who's real."

"I don't have time for this." Dan's duplicate muttered.

"I hear ya." Flash agreed before looking at Dan. "Don't worry Mr. Fenton, we'll make sure he won't get your invention. Now everyone get clear."

They didn't need to be told twice as Dan hid before going Ghost and turning invisible, ready to replace his duplicate when the need arose.

Using his powers, Flash ran through the multiple Mirror Men as Dan blasted them back but all of them were fakes.

"Should've known he would run." Flash muttered before looking at Dan who already replaced the duplicate. "So you're this Phantom guy I've heard about?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice hair." Flash had a grin. "It really looks cool."

That was the last thing that Dan was expecting before he shook his head. "Mirror Master is your enemy, where will he be?"

Flash looked serious as he cupped his chin. "I think we should check around Fentonworks first just in case he plans to steal the device."

"If he was, the lights would've gone out." Dan said with a nod. "Didn't that Fenton guy say on the news that the building was powered by this Ecto Energy?"

"True." Flash agreed as he zoomed around looking at every mirror. "Scudder won't run though, he always tries to settle a score and since we stopped him from a job like this then he'll be wanting to fight us."

"So he'll be at a place where he'll have the advantage." Dan realized as Flash gave a nod.

"Is there a House of Mirrors here?"

Dan groaned at hearing that but he complied.

"Near the Amity Docks."

"Race ya." Flash took off as Dan rolled his eyes and began flying at his top speed there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flash came to a stop and twelve seconds later, Dan showed up. "Huh, you have good speed." Flash commented a little impressed, considering how Superman had trouble keeping up with him.

"I have practice." Dan commented looking at the House of Mirrors that was abandoned years ago. 'Another thing that's different.' "When I was a kid this was open all the time."

He had memories of fooling around with Sam and Tucker with his ghost powers.

"Really?" Flash asked with a look of surprise behind his cowl. "It's been out for years, the only reason people haven't torn it down was because some homeless people use it for shelter."

Dan could tell that Flash had a look of concern. "You think that if he's in there he took some hostages of these homeless?"

"Knowing Scudder it's more than likely." Flash said with a nod.

"How do you usually beat him?" Dan asked wanting to punch Mirror Master already but with how tricky he was, simple punching wouldn't work.

"In order for him to attack he opens a portal into the Mirror-Verse." Flash said before elaborating at seeing Dan's confused look. "It's a world where he can travel through anywhere through reflections."

"So that's his power?"

"No it's actually advanced technology that he designed." Flash said as he and Dan slowly walked through the House of Mirrors keeping an eye out.

"So we shut the tech down and we'll get him?" Dan asked to be sure.

"Got it in one-."

"Too bad it won't happen." Flash and Dan spun around to see every mirror showing Mirror Master. "Now which one is me and which one isn't? Try to find me heroes before the time is up."

"Time?" Flash asked before Mirror Master showed a group of hostages in one reflection. "Let them go, Scudder!"

Mirror Master smirked. "You know me better than that Flash, you have five minutes to find them."

"I only need five seconds." Flash said as he took off.

True to his word, five seconds later he came back.

Only he looked confused. "I checked everywhere."

"Oh did you?" Mirror Master asked snidely as he pressed a button and a timer showed on the mirrors showing four minutes and fifty seconds. "Look harder because the clock is ticking."

**To Be Continued...**

** So what do you think of this two-parter for the team-up between Flash and Dan?**

** Dan starts Fentonworks, Mirror Master makes a few moves, Flash and Dan meet and quickly team-up.**

** The only reason Dan teamed up with Flash was because the speedster knows how Mirror Master works.**

** I'll show more of them working together in the next chapter.**

** Will they save the hostages or will the Mirror Master have his triumph?**

**Oh and as for Dan's interview with saying he wants to change the world?**

**That was only to avoid the unnecessary questions as to why he really wants a company.**

**But it will become true overtime.**

** Now it's review time.**

** Overlord Susanoo: Huh Bizarro versus Dan? Food for thought.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Justus80: Huh, true.**

** Coldblue: Thanks, I'm happy I did John Stuart pretty well and hopefully you liked this chapter. Now for your questions. 1) Oh he will, Dan versus Trigon? That will be fun to type. 2) I think I explained that in this chapter. 3) Oh he will. 4) Eventually they will. 5) Yes, yes and yes. 6) Thank you for the idea on that one. 7) Trust me I plan to avoid a Supergirl pairing because it's been done to death. I like Supergirl as much as the next guy but it seems that any JL story has her as a pairing. 8) Why yes. Yes he will. 9) Huh, I did not think of that. 10) That sounds like a plausible idea. 11) He will to avoid the headache. 12) Yes, Dan will be secretive about who he is and rarely trusts anyone. 13) Yes and yes. 14) Lexcorp is a definate, Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen will meet with him to get an idea on how he is first. 15) Maaaaayyyyyybeeeeee. **

** TheWhiteTitan: She's sixteen.**

** Guest3: Don't worry he will.**

** DaniFan3000: Maybe there will be and maybe there won't be.**

** Inviso-Al: Well not much wit in this chapter, but hopefully in the next one there will be.**

** JP-Rider: Good suggestions on villains... Pft. The Box Man? Now that will be an embarrassing thing to see and I think I have a good way to introduce it.**

** Richard1081: Thanks for your vote.**

** Guest2: ... Alright you have a point there.**

** Ciestess84: Alright, maybe I'll have Superman show up before the invasion.**

** Thanatoss413: Thanks.**

** BLACK MAS: Haha, thanks I figured it would've made a great story and I'm happy that I got his character down flat.**

** ThatGuy brother of OtherGuy: Thanks, I was surprised to see a lack of stories without Dan as the Main Character and since I've been writing other Phantom Stories I figured, why not do one about Dan? And no it's based off the Cartoon Titans.**

** VampireHarrythe2: Don't worry, the witty-banter will come in the next chapter.**

** Cool: Thanks and hopefully you enjoyed this story.**

** Alright, Spidey signing out for tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fatal Images Part 2

_**Chapter 04: Fatal Images Part 2**_

Flash was running through the house of mirrors again and again, trying to find the hostages, while Dan was phasing through the mirrors to see if there was a hidden room.

"This is getting us nowhere." Dan said after two minutes.

There were three minutes left before the hostages die.

"Damnit." Flash muttered coming to a stop. "Come on Flash think, what are you missing?"

Dan looked back at the reflection only to notice something wrong.

The background looked familiar to him, while it was dimmed to show the reflection of the House of Mirrors.

But looking closer, Dan could see cars in the background outside a window.

"The Museum." Dan said causing Flash to pause before he looked at the mirror more closely.

"Good eye." Flash took off towards the Museum leaving Dan in the House as Mirror Master's face showed.

"Well I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to get it." Mirror Master said with a smirk. "You are an intriguing hero."

"For the last fucking time." Dan said startling Mirror Master since heroes were rarely that vulgar. "I'm not a hero."

"What?" Mirror Master looked confused.

"All I've been doing was keeping to myself." Dan said as his hands lit up. "The only reason I'm here is because you've been annoying the hell out of me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flash ran by a lot of people as they were in slow motion to him.

He even saw a small heist in progress and stopped to attatch a chain to the getaway car that caused them to stop before they could get away.

But as he got to the Museum he saw the bomb with six seconds left.

'_Crap!_' Moving quickly, Flash grabbed the bomb.

_ Five._

He ran out into the city, down a few blocks.

_ Four._

Nearly slipping, Flash righted himself as the docks came into view.

_ Three._

Running out towards the middle of the water Flash dropped the bomb.

_ Two._

Spinning around, Flash began to run away from the bomb.

_ One._

_** BOOM!**_

The explosion caused a tsunami that would've engulfed the Flash if he was a second late.

"Phew." Flash paused as he made it to the docks again. "I love catching waves as much as the next guy, but that was a little intense."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you say you're not a hero yet you fight me?" Mirror Master asked ignoring the last part that Dan said. "Then lets see if you can beat me."

Snarling a bit, Dan blast one of the mirrors but there were still hundreds as he kept blasting them.

Feeling a rush of wind, Dan saw Flash breaking a few mirrors.

"How do you normally beat him?" Dan asked as they kept breaking mirrors.

"Normally I trick him into coming out into the real world." Flash admitted. "Not sure if it'll work this time-." Then he stopped as he saw a reflection of himself but with the lightning bolt emblem upside down. "Get away from the mirror!"

"What?" Dan asked in confusion before an ecto blast hit him and he was sent skidding across the floor. "Alright who did-."

Dan stopped as he stared at his reflection coming out of the mirror, the only difference between them was the DP emblem being backwards.

"What the fuck?"

"Mirror Images of us." Flash explained as he ducked a speedy punch courtesy of ImageFlash. "It's really annoying whenever he does this."

Dan put up an ecto shield to block ImageDan's ecto blast.

"I can tell." Dan muttered before trying to blast ImageDan back but ImageDan did the exact same thing with the shield. "Alright this is going to be annoying."

"You think you can win?" Mirror Master asked with a grin. "They know everything you know."

With that ImageDan shot fire causing Dan to turn intangible.

Flash was sent flying by ImageFlash creating a twister from spinning around.

"That may be, but they have no imagination." Flash said as he began spinning his hand causing a ball of compressed air to appear before flinging it at a shocked ImageFlash causing it to shatter.

"Nice trick." Dan said as he turned invisible before slamming a fist into ImageDan's gut causing him to shatter.

Mirror Master glared at them. "How about we try something else?"

"He's annoying." Danny's voice muttered as Dan mentally agreed with him.

Then Mirror Master caused the broken mirrors to repair themselves.

"So what will you do now? Will you try to break them again?" Mirror Master asked with a snide smile.

"No, I'm ending this." With that Dan planted his feet on the ground.

Mirror Master looked at him with intrigue, wondering what he had planned as Dan took a deep breath. "What you think you'll huff and puff and blow this place down?" He asked sarcastically.

Danny chuckled. "Something like that." He said grinning.

With a smirk, Dan unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

Mirror Master's face became one of shock as the howl destroyed mirror after mirror while it was somehow affecting his mirror portal inside the Mirrorverse as he was ejected into the real world in front of Dan.

"Nice." Flash commented as he rubbed his ears in pain.

Grinning, Dan picked him up causing Mirror Master to sigh.

"Well I guess this is the part where I go to jail." He said a bit bitterly, making plans to counter that howl he did.

"I think you mean the hospital." Dan said confusing Mirror Master.

Flash looked up. "Hospital?" He asked carefully.

"What do you-?" Mirror Master screamed as electricity poured through him before Dan grabbed his arm and squeezed it focusing more electricity through it.

"Stop!" Flash tried to say before Dan smirked.

"Never come back." Dan said in a dark tone as he squeezed until a crack filled the air causing Mirror Master to scream in agony.

That was when Dan dropped Mirror Master who was favoring his now broken arm as he looked at Dan in pure fear before Dan kicked him across the face, knocking him out.

"That was uncalled for!" Flash said as he rushed over to Mirror Master. "You could've killed him."

"Next time I might." Dan said not caring. "As long as he learns not to come back, I'm good."

Flash gave Dan a look of disbelief. "You can't just kill bad guys."

"And why not?" Dan glared at Flash. "You honestly think that locking him up will change anything? That he'll magically reform? He'll just break out again and keep causing trouble. I swear if you guys just sucked it up and ended them then a lot of people would be happier."

With that Dan turned invisible before Flash could say anything else.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Making it back to his new company, Dan changed to his human form as he cracked his neck. "That was a good workout." He muttered looking around to see things going on as what he assumed would be normal.

If you didn't count the people trying to get home before anything else happened.

Shaking his head, Dan continued outside of the company only to stop at seeing a green hawk flying by. 'What the fuck?'

Considering how his Ghost Sense didn't go off, Dan decided to look into that as he went Ghost again after hiding from view.

Following the hawk, Dan saw it land in an alley and change into a green skinned boy wearing a black and purple uniform and a mask that made him look like he had elf ears.

"And what is in here today?" The boy asked himself as he opened the dumpster with a grimace as he pulled out part of a salad that looked like it had mustard on it. "Well it might be garbage, but at least it's food."

"I'm surprise you didn't try to steal anyones food as a bird." Dan said making himself visible as the kid jumped into the air in fear.

"W-Who are you?" The boy asked his animal senses telling him to be wary of him.

"Dan Phantom-." Dan began before the boy had a starry look in his eyes.

"Wowzers, you're Dan Phantom the newest hero?" The boy asked in glee.

'_Wowzers?_' Dan thought with a weird look. '_Who says that anymore?_'

Then the boy have a salute. "Ex-Doom Patrol Member Beast Boy, sir."

"Doom Patrol?" Dan muttered before he remembered seeing a link about them the day he arrived to this world. "What's a Doom Patrol Member doing out here?"

Beast Boy chuckled a bit. "Well, I'm an ex member." He said sheepishly. "I decided to go solo."

"... They kicked you out didn't they?" Dan questioned causing the boy's shoulders to slump.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said with a sigh. "All because I let a bad guy get away to save them."

Now Dan looked surprised, if anything this Doom Patrol should've been grateful to him. "How does that go with you eating garbage?"

"Uh, I don't have any money." Beast Boy answered scratching the back of his mask. "It comes with the green skin so I can't exactly get a job."

On saying that Beast Boy's stomach grumbled causing the boy to hold it in hunger.

"Help him." Danny whispered in his ear.

'_Fuck no._' Dan thought heatedly. '_I already have an Alien Girl in my house who barely has a sense of modesty, I am not taking a little green kid in._'

"So you're just going to let him starve?" Danny questioned.

"Well, it was nice meeting you sir." Beast Boy waved as he turned back to his meal and stuck it in his mouth before cringing from the taste.

That did it.

Dan sighed at this.

"Come on." Dan motioned for Beast Boy to follow him.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked at him curiously.

"I already have an Alien staying with me, why not a green elf-." Dan began before Beast Boy caught what he was saying.

"Really?" Beast Boy had a smile at the thought of not eating garbage again.

Dan looked away and gave a nod hoping he wasn't regretting this.

Beast Boy's smile got wider as he turned to a falcon and followed Dan to the brick house where he turned intangible and went in before Beast Boy flew into an open window.

"Koriand'r." Dan called out. "We have a new guest."

"I'll be there in a minute, Friend Dan."

Then he looked at Beast Boy.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret, but know this I will cause you pain if you let anyone know." Dan said intimidating Beast Boy with a glare as the green elf gulped. "Do you understand me?"

Sweating nervously, Beast Boy rapidly nodded his head before Dan changed to his human form.

"My name is Danny Fenton." Dan told him with a look. "If this gets out I know who talked."

"G-Got it, sir." Beast Boy gave a nod. "How about this, I give you my secret identity in as a compromise?"

Now Dan raised an eyebrow. "What secret identity?" He asked in confusion. "You're green."

Beast Boy went to answer before blinking as he chuckled and took the mask off. "Right, my real name is Garfield Logan."

Dan nodded as the door opened to show Koriand'r in her regular clothes. "Koriand'r this is Garfield, Garfield this is Koriand'r try to get along."

"Hello Friend Garfield." Koriand'r gave a smile as Garfield looked surprised at being refered to as a friend already. "It is nice to meet you."

"Y-You too." Garfield agreed as Dan walked out of the room before Garfield ran after him. "So where am I staying?"

"In here and don't bother me for the rest of the day because I'll be working on something." Dan said to him.

'_Like Kory it's only going to be for a few days._' Dan thought already making a mental blueprint of a belt that could change Garfield's image to make him look normal so he would have a shot at a normal life.

"You're really making things better for some people." Danny appeared beside him.

"Shut up." Dan snorted at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wally was sitting in the park, still in Illinois as he thought about what Dan did.

It was almost the brutal thing he has ever seen.

And he wasn't sure if Dan was being at his worst or not.

"What has you down?" A voice caused Wally to snap up and look in disbelief at a black haired young man who sat next to him wearing a dark shirt and regular jeans.

"Dick?" Wally asked in shock. "I thought you were in Jump."

"I moved to Amity Park considering how there's not much crime in Jump." Dick 'Richard' Grayson answered with a shrug. "I'm going to be moving my Nightwing gear here soon as well. And on getting to know this place, I saw you sitting here so I figured I could speak to you Wally, so what's happening?"

"Mirror Master is in the Hospital." Wally admitted with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, I heard about the fiasco at the new Fenton Industries." Dick said thinking about it. "Didn't you team up with this new hero Dan Phantom or something?"

"Y-Yeah." Wally gave a nod.

Dick frowned. "West." He said gaining his attention. "I haven't seen you like this since Barry's death, what is it?"

Wally flinched a bit remembering how he was the third Flash and his Uncle Barry was the original while he was originally a sidekick called Kid Flash.

Nobody knew that the Flash died since he took over, thinking that it was best for Central City to think that nothing happened to him.

"Dan nearly killed Scudder." Wally remembered the incident. "And when I called him out on it, he said that next time he might."

Dick gave a start at hearing that before he frowned. "It's not too unusual for a hero to go that far, there are times when it does happen, rare as they are."

"Yeah." Then Wally forced a grin. "Other than that he was an okay guy, he has a sense of humor, it's buried under a mile of brooding and scowling but it's there."

Dick snorted. "Only you would focus on something like that despite what you said happened."

"Yeah well even if what he did freaked me out, I could tell that he's a good person." Wally said remembering the team up as short as it was. "He kept people away from the fight, helped look for the hostages and even covered my butt in the fight when Mirror Master shot at me. So I guess he's like a powered Batman."

Dick grimaced as he remembered his mentor before they had a falling out.

On remembering that, Wally slapped a hand to his face and groaned. "Sorry for bringing that up, Dick."

"It's alright, I should be over it after two years." Dick said before getting up. "I need to go and check into the hotel, be sure to keep up with me... KF."

Wally grinned at not having been called that in years as he remembered the team-ups he and Dick had as Kid Flash and Robin. "Sure thing, Rob."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Dan drew the blueprints of the belt out, he looked to the side at a file of scientists to hire for his company.

There was a few of them but the one that stood out was a man named Silas Stone.

Silas was a man from Metropolis who was a widow and raising a teenage son as a single parent.

"I guess I can hire him to help him out." Dan muttered. "His science record is helpful as well."

Shaking his head, Dan continued on the ring, intent on finishing it so he could live in solitude again.

**To Be Continued...**

** Sorry for the long wait and sorry that I didn't have the fight as long as I should've.**

** I was running out of stuff for the fight even after adding the powers Mirror Master showed in 'The Batman' TV show. I'm also trying to base him off of the Justice League: Doom Mirror Master if you hadn't guessed.**

** But I bet I surprised people with the appearances of Garfield, Dick and a subtle mention of Victor Stone's father.**

** Oh and Dick became Nightwing instead of keeping his Robin persona early on and he's seventeen in this as well as Beast Boy being fourteen.**

** Yes siree, I'm bringing the Teen Titans to Amity Park.**

** And the reason why Dan decided to let Beast Boy come to his place for awhile was because he now has pity in his soul, pity that he tries to hide but seeing a green skinned kid eating garbage because he can't live a normal life would get to anyone.**

** Plus he knew that if he didn't then his conscience (Danny) wouldn't shut up.**

** Now onto Reviews-holy crap!**

** I have never gotten this many reviews for one chapter.**

** I mean thirty-three for this last chapter?**

** Man this might be more popular than Renegades once it get's enough length.**

** JP-Rider: Thanks for the suggestions on the Villains. Skulker, Ember and Walker are going to come from those. But no I'm not having Starfire leave to join the Titans, I'm having the Titans come to Amity Park.**

** Thanatos413: Thanks and I hope this chapter is great as well.**

** Justus80: She'll stay in Amity Park along with the Titans.**

** BLACK MAS: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** Coldblue: Thank you, I'm happy to have done Starfire well in this as well as Dan's human half haunting him as he is relearning grief and guilt over what he has done and I hope you enjoyed how I had Dan finish the fight with Mirror Master. Now for your questions. 1) Alright that would be interesting to look into. 2) She will over time. 3) It would make sense if Dan could break Ivy out of her Eco-Terrorist stage. 4) It would be in their characters to do so. 5) In the future, yes. 6) He will overtime. 7) Sometime in the future, yes. 8) Maybe. 9) He will after a few years. 10) Yes it does. 11) They will after a few chapters. 12) Yes I do because they're great ideas. 13) Yes they will. 14) That does sound like something they would do. 15) It would bring a good Batman and Dan team-up that wasn't a part of the JL show. 16) Yes and ou can tell it will be a big fight between Renegade Danny and GOTL Dan. 17) No he's going to keep that power hidden for awhile. 18) You'll see. 19) It is difficult because I want to get to the formation of the League but I don't want to rush it.**

** Inviso-Al: Actually the next chapter will show the Invasion.**

** Phantom Fan: Well I hope you enjoy my twist on the Titans that I've been wanting to do for awhile. And I'm going to have Dan be struggling with his human half for awhile as well as meet with Canon Danny again someday and no he won't fall in love with Sam, he will become her friend again, but not fall in love.**

** Kilppari: No she won't, that was a one-time thing for this and I meant to put in where Dan figured Starfire got the fungus from.**

** NightMaster000: She's the only Titan I haven't brought in yet, she will show up though.**

** FareyaWH: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** Danny Fowl the Ranger: Thanks it means a lot, I've been writing so many DP stories I saw that nobody wrote a story about Dan being redeemable and I figured why not give it a try?**

** Tigergirl1723: Haha, yes someday they will.**

** A Person: This story will be five to six years in it so before it ends, Starfire will be in her twenties by then... But I may have her just as a sister to him, only time will tell. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** Seijuro Ren: Yeah but I promise you that there will be a lot of chapters.**

** Obitus Angeli: I know he's my favorite Flash and it pissed me off quite a bit.**

** Guest2: It's fine but it won't be for awhile and even then it would be awkward between them.**

** Foxchick1: No need to worry, I don't plan to give this one up.**

** Chi-Chi's FAN: All three of them will be answered in time.**

** Vampireharry the 2: Thanks and sorry it took me awhile to update.**

** RandomCitizen: Yeah, I'm trying to work on that one but it's a work in process and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as how the fight with Mirror Master ended.**

** 16ckelmen: More is written xp.**

** MightyMajor: Thank you and I hope this one was good as well.**

** DannyPhantom619: I'm going to work on Renegades next.**

** Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it.**

** Yoagil Izneal: I will and I may continue it with a surprise after JLU.**

** Chlozzz: Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** Snowleopard0: It will happen in the Invasion.**

** Cf96: Thanks and I hope this chapter was cool as well.**


End file.
